


For Her (Sequel to For You)

by Desparado



Series: April Song Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Taken back to HQ by Wanda and the team, you receive a less than warm welcome and wonder whether it’s worth the effort. Another conversation with Wanda helps you make that decision.April Writing Challenge Day 5 – Fences (by Paramore)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: April Song Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740901
Kudos: 28





	For Her (Sequel to For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I created myself a little writing challenge for April. The challenge is a new song each day (Thanks to shuffling my iTunes library) to inspire a fic of some kind. I’ll listen to the song a few times, and then plan like mad when the inspiration hits. 
> 
> ** So I had no intention of doing a sequel to ‘For You’ but I heard this song and all I could picture was Wanda and the reader talking a room with ‘big white walls’ and here we have it. So if you wanted a sequel, enjoy! x
> 
> Warnings: No swearing (!), This might be triggering for anyone who was been locked up or in a psych ward (It’s not very descriptive - no mention of drugs - but I don’t want any of you lovely lot being affected), Sad!Wanda, angst if you squint, all propped up with some fluff.

You sat on the floor in the middle of a white room, approximately 4.5 square meters. Cross-legged, you had your arms resting on your knees as you kept your eyes closed and tried to meditate. Breathe in. Breathe out. Focusing on your breaths and not on the people staring through the tiny window in your door. Lab coats, only with SHIELD badges instead of a HYDRA ones. After agreeing with Wanda to go with her, you were understandably searched and handcuffed before getting on their quinjet and transported to the compound. There you were interrogated, asked prying questions about your actions for the last few years and why you were in one of their top-secret buildings. Apparently "for the view" wasn’t an acceptable answer. Then when they asked more about the memory stick, the files on there pertaining to SHIELD agents and international operations, they remained unreadable when you admitted you had planned on destroying the organisation in revenge for their execution of Wanda and Pietro. Or so you had previously been informed by HYDRA.  
Hours later, you were released and brought into this cell, where you have been since.  
During the night you mourned once more over the loss of Pietro, finally able to grieve fully without any peering eyes. But come sunrise, the faces appeared once more at the door, and you resorted to meditation instead; not wishing for them to see you in any form of vulnerable state.  
After a while, there was a jingle at the door and the lock clicked open. You immediately opened your eyes and looked up. A breath hitched in your throat as Wanda came through a barely perceived gap then the door closed behind her firmly. She was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, and you could tell from her smile and the darkened circles under her eyes that she hadn’t slept. “Hey.” She smiled, taking a small step forward. You didn’t move from your sitting position. “You haven’t slept, Wanda.” She frowned at your response and looked at the barely touched mattress behind you. “Neither have you.” A tiny smile appeared on your face and she moved to sit in front of you, hands grasping her ankles. “How are you doing?” She asked. You looked between her and the faces at the door, giving a big smile, “I’m wonderful dear, there’s no place else I’d rather be!” She stared at you, eyebrows knitted, then looked behind her. The faces then panicked and disappeared from view. “I see.” She replied distantly, her gaze falling back to you. You winked at her and leant in slightly, “I don’t know who SHIELD is hiring now that the Nazi’s have disappeared, but those people really don’t know how to observe from afar.” She laughed at your statement and it warmed your heart to hear it, having missed the sound for so long. After another few moments of silence, Wanda looked away from you and inhaled sharply, “I spoke with Director Fury,” She started, watching your face for any emotion, “He said you need to have medical and psychological evaluations before he’ll let you out. He wants proof you’ll be a ‘model citizen’.” You nodded slowly at the information.  
“That’s a very smart idea, for all he knows I’m still HYDRA trying to infiltrate the Avengers through my past history with you.” Wanda tutted at your reply. “Y/n don’t say things like that.”  
“But that is what he’s thinking, isn’t it? I bet he told you as much didn’t he?” She didn’t answer you, only looking down at her hands. “Exactly. And now I’m in another cell waiting for tests and experiments and more science ‘for the greater good’. I told you HYDRA and SHIELD were the same.” You didn’t mean it, but those last words were sharp. As her eyes glanced up at you, tears were threatening to fall and it crushed you. You reached out to her in pulled her into an embrace, both of you kneeling. She buried her face in your shoulder as you gently stroked her hair. “Why can’t they believe what I say about you?” She mumbled from her resting place. Smiling at her innocence, you placed your hand under her chin and tilted her face up to you. “Because my darling,” You whispered as you combed her hair away from her face, “I killed 4 men and that was just yesterday!” You both couldn’t help but giggle at your remark. “They have to be careful, and I’m actually relieved to know they don’t just hire anybody!” She considered your words and sat up to be face to face with you. You hadn’t been this close to her in years- even then it was very rare- and you felt your heart quivering at the proximity. “Wanda, you have to know that I have done some horrific things.”  
“I’ve seen the file on you, y/n.” She stated, and you smiled at your newly discovered fame and her bravery.  
“Yes but that’s not everything and you know it. This path, the one we both started on, is all I’ve ever had; it’s going to be difficult to turn back from it, especially in their eyes.”  
“But that was HYDRA, it wasn’t you! I want them to see you the way I see you.” Her tone changed from helplessness to anger, a small glimmer of red flashed in her eyes. Exhaling slowly, you placed your hand on her cheek, “You don’t need to be so upset my dear. If HYDRA taught us anything it was to build our fences, set restrictions, control our emotions and our behaviour. I learnt that, why haven’t you?”  
“I did.” She protested, letting go of you to sit down again. “I just… it changed after Pietro.” His name plucked at your heart strings again. “And then when I relearnt it, a name came up as a SHIELD top wanted. Potential enhanced HYDRA agent that couldn’t seem to die. I knew it was you, I could feel it, and then I lost it again.” You listened carefully as she explained how they came to locate you. Your nickname as Lazarus spread throughout the spy world as one to not cross, second only to the Winter Soldier. No known alliances or affiliations- as it seemed you were killing HYDRA agents too- it took them weeks before they had any form of footage of you use to for facial recognition. Then when they heard of a major breach in a secret SHIELD building, Wanda knew it had to be you and begged Captain America and the rest of the avengers to help her bring you in. “Well,” you sighed, impressed with the effort she put in. “You missed me that much huh?” You winked and she rolled her eyes, a smile refusing to leave her face.  
Just then there was another jingle at the door and the lock clicked open once again. This time it was Captain America who stepped inside, followed by a guard holding handcuffs and a petite Asian woman in a lab coat. “Wanda. Y/n.” the Captain greeted. You felt Wanda reach for your hand and squeeze it, you squeezed back. “Ms… er…” The woman began, flicking through her clipboard.  
“Just Y/n.” You answered bluntly, all while staring at the guard as he eyed you intensely.  
“Right. Y/n. If you could come with me for some tests please.” She replied. You went to stand up too quickly as the guard instantly reached for his baton. Your fists clenched instinctively, ready to fight, but the Captain moved quickly to place a hand on the guard. “That won’t be necessary. Y/n will come calmly.” He looked back at you. You glanced at Wanda who had moved to your side. She nodded silently at you and you turned back.   
“Yes I will.” You stated, holding out your wrists.

Once cuffed, you were led out of the cell and into an elevator. Turning around, you looked at Wanda and the Captain who were stood in corridor. She tried to smile brightly at you, but you could tell she was holding back a sob. So you winked and kissed the air at her. “See you soon, beautiful.” You called to her Sokovian, just as the doors shut. Looking at the floor, you made a silent vow to do whatever was necessary to prove you could change. That you could be a better person, a model citizen, a great avenger. Not for yourself. Not for SHIELD. But for her.


End file.
